A capa y espada
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John recibe la sorpresiva visita de una mujer que hasta ese momento él no conocía… la Madre de Sherlock. Pero a pesar de sus miedos, y la evidente reticencia del detective hacia los miembros de su propia familia… el doctor Watson acabara queriendo a esa increíble mujer. Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. A capa y espada

A capa y espada.

**Resumen: **John recibe la sorpresiva visita de una mujer que hasta ese momento él no conocía… la Madre de Sherlock. Pero a pesar de sus miedos, y la evidente reticencia del detective hacia los miembros de su propia familia… el doctor Watson acabara queriendo a esa increíble mujer.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Humor.

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **OneShot-Extra.

**Palabras: **4557 (total OneShot + Extra)

**Notas: **_Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked__._

**Fecha: **01/07/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Como decirlo**: Alguien le dice que su hijo puede ser gay y ella/él le pregunta.

**La reacción**: Lo defiende y se pelea con algunos familiares/amigos.

**A capa y espada.**

El agua para el té casi había hervido durante tres minutos, por lo que decidió empezar de nuevo a prepararla. Llevaba dos días sin afeitarse, lo que le daba un aspecto desaliñado, que a él mismo no le agradaba… parecía que el mundo y una completa malignidad habían convergido allí, justo ese día, para que todo le saliera mal.

John estaba nervioso, y para colmo, se sentía extremadamente incómodo en esos momentos. No que le faltaran modales para ser un buen anfitrión, pero esa no había sido exactamente su idea de pasar un sábado por la tarde. En realidad él no tenía ninguna clase de planes para pasar su tarde de sábado, más cuando Sherlock estaba investigando un caso junto a Lestrade… Por mucho que llevaran casi dos meses siendo una pareja oficial las cosas entre ellos no había cambiado en lo más mínimo; por lo que tampoco esperaba una salida de fin de semana, como otras parejas aburridas y normales.

Quizás se debía a que ellos no eran precisamente normales. Al menos no como el resto de las parejas.

Pero esa situación, si lo pensaba bien, tampoco era normal… Él, John Hamish Watson, tomando el té con Amelia Holmes, madre de Mycroft y Sherlock. Por lo tanto, madre de su actual pareja.

Cuando despertó esa mañana no se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía llegar a tener la visita imprevista de tan importante mujer. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí.

John sentía que sus manos sudaban demasiado, la casa seguía tan desordenada y sucia que podía saber que era eso lo que la mujer estaba observando cada vez que sus ojos parecían pasearse por el cuarto.

Si no fuera por la amable señora Hudson ni siquiera tendría galletas para ofrecerle a su suegra…

—No… —John casi gimió, ahogando un exclamación de puro terror; su pulso se aceleró instantáneamente y sintió a su estómago endurecerse de golpe. Sabía que nadie de la familia de Sherlock conocía de su reciente noviazgo, aunque lo más probable fuera que alguien como Mycroft, ya lo supiera, de de seguro

Ahora, ¿Mycroft hubiese sido capaz de contárselo a su madre?.

¡El muy maldito había entregado a su hermano a un demente como Moriarty! ¡Claro que pudo haberle dicho tal cosa!

El doctor sonrió con nerviosismo mientras volvía a la sala. Las tazas tintineando sobre la bandeja, debido a la falta de pulso del ex militar.

—Espero no ser una molestia… señor Watson. —Amelia sonrió delicadamente. Sus ojos brillando como los de Sherlock, pero siendo iguales a los de Mycroft.

—No… —Su voz falló, y John tuvo que tragar antes de volver a intentarlo. —Para nada señora Holmes, y por favor… llámeme John.

Era altamente improbable que sucediera, pero John deseaba que Sherlock no tardase mucho en volver. Llevaba solamente unos quince minutos con su madre, pero tenía miedo de terminar cometiendo alguna idiotez… o simplemente, acabar hablando de más.

—Será un placer, John. —La mujer elevó su taza, sin acercarla aún a sus labios. —¿Sabes si Sherlock tardará mucho en volver? —La cabeza rubia se movió de forma negativa, y Amelia supo reconocer el nerviosismo en el amigo de su hijo. —Es que debo hablar de algo sumamente importante con él… Algo… delicado.

John se irguió sobre el sillón, su mente viajando mas allá de las posibilidades reales de esa visita; sintiendo ya la mirada inquisidora y desafiante de una mujer, que según su compañero, era digna de un trato casi Real.

—¡John! Es impresionante, un caso verdaderamente… ¿Madre? —Sherlock se detuvo en seco bajo el umbral de la puerta, tragándose el final de una frase que quizás ya ni siquiera estaba en su mente. Sus ojos se clavaron rápidamente en los de su compañero y, para alguien tan diestro como él en el arte de observar, no pasó desapercibido el imperceptible movimiento del labio inferior de su doctor. —Buenas tardes, Madre. ¡Adiós, Madre!.

—¡Sherlock! —Amelia Holmes exclamó; sin embargo, y a pesar de que el tono era firme, no pareció elevar su voz más allá de lo normal en una mujer de su clase y educación.

El único detective consultor del mundo, se paralizó apenas por una milésima de segundo antes de, sin voltear, retomar las escaleras.

—Sher… Sherlock. —John se levantó del sillón, ahora sí que no podía evitar el estar sintiéndose en medio de algo muy importante… importante y peligroso. —¡Sherlock, detente allí!

Las palabras del doctor surtieron efecto instantáneo en el delgado cuerpo. El lento y dubitativo girar de su rostro bastó para que John se interpusiera entre él y la puerta de calle.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿A dónde vas? —Intentó no elevar su voz, pero se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil contener su nerviosismo.

—Dejé algo olvidado en el St. Barths… No me esperen despiertos. —Sherlock, trató de evitar el cuerpo de John, pero era más que obvio que no sería algo fácil de hacer.

—¡Tu madre está aquí! No me puedes dejar solo con ella… Además, vino a hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Más razón aún para salir de aquí hasta que se canse y se vaya, John.

Un suave golpeteo se oyó en el descanso de las escaleras, haciéndolos voltear. El pie de Amelia Holmes parecía resumir en ese movimiento sencillo y continuo el hecho de que no estaba de humor para las excentricidades de su hijo menor.

—Necesito hablar contigo, William… ¡Ahora!

Sherlock bufó, viendo a John de lado. Odiaba que su madre utilizara su primer nombre sólo para molestarlo… ¡Odiaba su primer nombre!.

El doctor lo miró como si intentara apoyarlo espiritualmente, pero no se movió de su sitio cuando el detective comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su madre.

—Usted también, doctor Watson… perdón, John. Si fuera tan amable de acompañarnos.

John asintió, confuso… no había razón para que él estuviera presente en una charla familiar, a menos de que sus temores tuvieran fundamento.

—Por favor siéntense… Lo que tengo que preguntar será rápido e indoloro. —Amelia fijó sus ojos en los de su hijo, quien no le pudo mantener la vista por más de unos pocos segundos. —Hablé con Mycroft antes de venir aquí… extrañamente no quiso decirme nada relevante acerca de lo que yo quería saber. Así que sólo me queda preguntártelo directamente, Sherlock.

John observó con extrañeza la mirada serena de la mujer, y la sonrisa liviana que no abandonaba del todo sus labios; en cambio Sherlock, a su lado, estaba muy lejos de estar en una postura tranquila y serena.

Era raro saber que Mycroft no había querido hablarle de algo relacionado con él. Aunque… bien, simplemente no podía seguir echándole siempre la culpa de todo al mayor de los Holmes.

—¿Es necesario que yo esté? Digo, esto es un asunto familiar… me supongo. —Sherlock no tardó en verlo fijamente. Acusadoramente… más bien. Como si no le costara nada entender el hecho de que John quería desaparecer de allí antes de que la bomba con forma humana -que era su madre-, explotara frente a él.

—Me temo mucho que sí, John… Pero como dije antes, no será nada muy complicado. —Amelia, acomodٕó su falda y aclaró su voz, pensando exactamente las palabras que iba a utilizar. Ya las había pensado muy bien en el trayecto de su casa a Londres, y también durante el corto tiempo que estuvo con Mycroft, pero no era nada el simplemente pensarlas a tener que pronunciarlas. —Sherlock, ¿eres gay?.

Sherlock pestañeó, viendo a su madre.

—¿Esa es tu pregunta?… ¿Casi trescientos kilómetros de viaje a Londres para preguntar acerca de mis preferencias sexuales, Madre?.

—Una madre puede hacer más de trescientos kilómetros, muchos más… créeme, Sherlock, y sólo por su hijo, sí. —Amelia sonrió al notar el asentimiento que John hacía sentado junto a su hijo, en función a sus palabras. —Sólo estoy interesada y preocupada por ti… No es raro que me preocupe por mi pequeño _bebé_. ¿No lo cree así, John?

Antes de que siquiera John pensara en que contestar, consiguió una evidente mirada de advertencia de parte de su compañero.

—Pues no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Madre… eso puedo asegurártelo yo mismo. Y no sé de donde salió esa idea. —Sherlock, cerró sus ojos… Para él no hubiera sido difícil el presentar a John como su pareja a su madre, pero podía ver que su compañero no estaba cómodo con esa situación. —¿Por qué crees que puedo ser gay, Madre?

Amelia suspiró, aún tenía la escena marcada a fuego en la mente, y no había nada peor para ella que enterarse de algo respecto a su familia por boca de terceros… Bueno, bien podía estar segura que eso unicamente podían ser habladurías sin sentido; pero era para aclarar eso por lo que estaba allí sentada.

—Ayer mismo, Annette… ¿La recuerdas, no? —Sherlock asintió con desgano, odiaba la forma de su madre de desviarse de un asunto primordial. —Bueno, estábamos tomando el té en el club, y me dijo que te había visto en televisión. Es extremadamente molesto que ella, una completa extraña te vea más veces que yo, William…

Amelia no pudo reprimir el reclamo, haciendo que Sherlock bufara, y John ocultara una sonrisa ligera en sus labios.

—Al tema, Madre… por favor. —¿Qué culpa tenía él de que su madre ni siquiera pudiera verlo por televisión? Era solo cuestión de encenderla… ¿no?

—Sí, es verdad. El tema. Es que ella insinuó, quizás demasiado bien acertado, para ser ella quiero decir… que tenias ese tipo de preferencias sexuales. Al parecer, el verte interactuar con John le dió la idea de que ustedes eran pareja.

Ahora sí el doctor pegó un respingo involuntario sobre el sillón, lo bastante evidente para hacer que Amelia sonriera más ampliamente.

—Nosotros no…

—Sí, Madre… Nosotros somos una pareja, pero eso no nos hace _Gay_ a ninguno de los dos, precisamente. —Sherlock se adelantó al reclamo de John, viendo como éste abría sus ojos y cerraba la boca inmediatamente. —A John le gustan las mujeres, y yo soy asexual… y eso tú ya lo sabías.

El detective se puso de pie, tratando de alejar de su mente el recuerdo traumático de una charla parecida cuando aún era un adolescente. Su madre no tenia reparos en preguntar las cosas de manera tajante -de alguien habían sacados ellos ese detalle-, por lo cual no se abochornó nada en comparación a su hijo, cuando le preguntó si ya había hecho el amor, dejándole una caja de preservativos en la mano antes de retirarse.

"Cuídate ante todo, William", fue su última frase, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Claro que luego Sherlock tuvo que salir tras ella, y explicarle que él no tenía ese tipo de intereses, que sólo lo retrasarían. Él prefería hablarle a su madre de su asexualidad, a que a cada rato ella le preguntara por una nueva y posible novia… algo verdaderamente engorroso.

Amelia Holmes asintió. Sí, era verdad; recordaba la escena y las palabras de su hijo menor. Quizás por ello le extrañaba tanto el hecho de que ahora…

Sí, era extraño. Mycroft le había dicho que su pequeño hijo había cambiado bastante desde que el doctor Watson estaba con él, así que no dudó ni un segundo el voltear su mirada hacia el rubio, sentado todavía en el sillón, y con claras evidencias de estar en shock.

—¿Y puede estar con mi hijo a pesar de que le gusten las mujeres, John? ¿El sexo homosexual no le disgusta?

—¡Madre!

John sintió que rápidamente toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en su rostro. Se podía decir que estaba acostumbrado a la sinceridad sin tacto de su compañero… Pero oír algo tan directo de una mujer como la que él tenía enfrente…

—¡No contestes, John! ¡No es necesario que lo hagas! —Sherlock advirtió… o más bien, volvió amenazar a su compañero, para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—¿Por qué no? Te dije que estaba preocupada por ti… no me importa que seas gay, si bien dices que no lo eres… Pero sí me importa que seas correspondido, amado, como se ve y se nota, incluso a través de las cámaras de una televisión, que amas a este hombre… —Amelia se levantó, con gracia y elegancia casi idéntica a la que Sherlock tenía, incluso en sus peores días de aburrimiento. —Mi preocupación de madre viene del hecho de que seas una persona sumamente feliz… No de que te guste o no que te den por detrás.

Sherlock cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, no sólo por la forma en que su madre lo había dicho, sino porque la carcajada de John fue más esclarecedora de lo que él hubiese creído que sería, aun y así se haya apresurado a cubrir su boca con una de sus manos. Su madre lo observó con picardía volviéndose a sentar, y esperando que él la imitara.

—Doctor Watson… John, querido, ¿contestas mi pregunta?.

John asintió, tragando saliva antes de humedecer sus labios de manera nerviosa; no importaba que la mueca de su sonrisa no se fuera de sus labios, estaba nervioso y contra ello no podía hacer nada.

—Me gustan las mujeres, sí, mucho en verdad. He salido con muchas y tengo una reconocida reputación de ser muy galante con ellas… Y no, no me disgusta para nada el sexo homosexual. —Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo vibrante. —Y la razón por la que estoy con su hijo, con Sherlock, es porque a veces los sentimientos pueden más que cualquier prejuicio… creo yo.

—¿Me está diciendo que ama a Sherlock, sin importarle que sea un hombre?.

—Sinceramente, me importan más otros aspectos de él, así los pueda o no cambiar… que el simple hecho de que sea un hombre… Antes de ser su pareja, fui su amigo, señora Holmes. —John le sonrió a la mujer, de esa manera tan suya, tan dulce y extremadamente sincera.

Amelia Holmes asintió ante esa acción. Sus palabras le sonaron altamente apasionadas, como si estuviera siendo testigo de una novela actuada, más que de la realidad diaria de su hijo menor. Ahora entendía porque Mycroft le había hablado tan bien de su… doctor.

Su hijo mayor tenía una idea muy bien formada de John Watson, y eso había sido lo único en lo que Mycroft había hecho hincapié, cuando su madre se paró en su oficina del Club Diógenes para preguntarle qué era lo que ese hombre tenía con su hijo menor.

No mentía cuando le había dicho a Sherlock que se notaba el amor en sus ojos cada vez que estos buscaban la presencia de John a su lado. Ella misma lo había notado, cuando luego de que Annette se lo comentara, no muy amablemente en verdad, se puso a buscar las repeticiones del caso que estaba siendo mediatizado, y en donde salía su hijo al lado de su mejor amigo.

—Me alegro, entonces. Y que yo lo sepa lo vuelve oficial… ¿no es verdad? —Ambos hombres se miraron de manera interrogativa, John arqueando sus hombros y Sherlock ladeando sus labios. —Tomaré su indecisión como un sí… entonces.

John pronto estuvo en la cocina, preparando una nueva ronda de té; si bien sabía que a pesar de todo Sherlock quería ya llamar a Mycroft para que pasara a buscar a su madre lo más rápido le fuera posible… él no podía negar que se sentía bien por cómo habían terminado las cosas.

A pesar de tener una franqueza rayana en lo chocante, y una falta total de tacto -igual a su hijo menor-, Amelia Holmes parecía ser una persona de mente abierta. Y como ella misma había dicho, muy preocupada por la felicidad de su hijo.

—Haces un excelente té, querido John… Y no te preocupes por cómo está el departamento, la culpa fue mía por no avisar que vendría. Pero bueno, podrás darte cuenta que si lo hacía… William no aparecería por aquí.

John le sonrió, a su lado el detective bufó ante el comentario. Claro que él no se hubiera aparecido, después de todo había dejado la casa familiar para no verla… ¿Por qué tenía que verla en la suya propia?

Y eso que Sherlock no tenía nada en contra de su madre.

—Está bien. Pero si está dispuesta a acompañarnos en la cena, puedo hacer algo más elaborado que un simple té. —John ofreció gustoso y amable en verdad, pero sin ver la reacción que esa invitación había causado en su compañero.

—Te agradezco mucho John, pero quizás sea otro día. Además, dudo que a Sherlock le agrade que me quede hasta tan tarde… —Sacó uno de los más modernos teléfonos celulares en el mercado de su cartera, y antes de escribir el mensaje, se acomodó los lentes. Los dedos blancos y finos -algo más en lo que se parecía a Sherlock-, viajaron con rapidez por las teclas, y pronto volvió su rostro hacia el doctor. —La verdad es que los Holmes son muy territoriales, además de posesivos… por lo tanto no puede haber dos juntos por un lapso de tiempo superior a unas horas.

—La convivencia debió de ser difícil… me imagino. —Tenía suficiente material con las continuas peleas de Sherlock y Mycroft, pero ellos ahora eran hombres 'adultos', él no podía hacerse una idea de cómo habían sido de chicos. —Es una mujer muy fuerte.

—Oh, gracias… pero ya lo dije, no hay nada que una madre no pueda hacer por su hijo. —Amelia acomodó su traje y sus guantes, justo cuando sintieron el motor de un auto fuera del departamento. —Mycroft lo envió para mí. John, hijo… ¿puedo llamarte hijo, no?

—Ya lo has hecho, Madre. —Sherlock bufó con disgusto. Y John pensó que si lo volvía a hacer una vez más, se quedaría sin aire en los pulmones.

—No le haga caso… claro que puede llamarme así.

Amelia le lanzó una mirada a su hijo, que le recordó al doctor la que Mycroft hacia cuando llegaba a ganarle algo a su hermano menor. Con razón esos hombres eran como eran.

—Me gustas, John. Y espero que te sientas bienvenido en la casa Holmes cuando gustes… y a ver si puedes convencer a mi bebé de que venga a visitarme más seguido. Por favor. —John reprimió la carcajada que esa actitud, y esos ojos de perrito regañado… tan conocidos para él, casi termina arrancándole. Asintió, casi prometiéndole que irían a verla muy pronto. —Qué hombre tan amable… es mejor que lo cuides, Sherlock. Ahora me retiro, tengo que estar en casa de Mycroft para la cena…

—Lo que me recuerda, Madre. —El detective llamó su atención antes de que la mujer comenzara a bajar las escaleras. —Ahora que sabes de la naturaleza de nuestra relación… ¿Qué le dirás a Annette? ¿Piensas reconocer que tienes un hijo Gay?

—Sherlock… mi precioso gatito perdido. —Amelia sostuvo las mejillas pálidas entre sus manos enguantadas, observando la profundidad de los ojos grises. —Entre todas las mujeres del Club de Damas, Annette es la menos indicada de decir algo acerca de mis hijos… y tú lo sabes muy bien. Además…

Lentamente, ambos hombres bajaron detrás de la sonriente mujer, ya en la calle el conductor la esperaba con la puerta del vehículo abierta.

Amelia besó a uno y a otro, a pesar de la reticencia de Sherlock a que lo haga. Y antes de subirse al auto le sonrió a su hijo pidiéndole que se acercara a ella, quedando en cuclillas junto al vehículo.

—Dudo que vuelva a verla, Sherlock; ya no me dejan volver al Club de Damas, querido… Pero ella habrá aprendido a no hablar nunca más de ninguno de mis hijos.

Sherlock no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. Después de todo así actuaba el lado Vernet de su familia, algo que a los Holmes le faltaba… como por ejemplo a su hermano Mycroft.

—Madre, sólo tú eres capaz de defenderme sin conocer la repuesta a tu pregunta… Gracias, por cierto.

—Sherlock, sé que no lo has pasado nada bien… ahora estoy contenta con lo que has logrado. Cuídalo, ¿sí?

Sherlock volvió a besar la mejilla derecha de su madre, sin poder evitar el imaginarse lo irónica e hiriente que había sido esta, al contestarle a Annette acerca de su comentario. Pero de seguro ya se enteraría; en la cena se lo contaría a Mycroft, y aun cuando él no quisiera saberlo, su hermano se lo detallaría con sumo cuidado.

—No te prometo nada, pero tal vez vayamos… uno de estos fines de semana.

El auto se puso en movimiento, mientas Sherlock se volvía a erguir junto a John. La sonrisa no había abandonado aún los labios del detective… o por lo menos no lo hicieron hasta que la voz de John carraspeó llamando su intención, antes de formular esa pregunta.

—¿Gatito perdido? —Aunque quiso evitarlo, las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa burlona. —No te avergüences… creo que mi madre llego a llamarme peor… ¡Sherlock! —Soltó John, siguiendo al detective hacia el interior de su hogar.

Sabía que al final se lo terminaría sacando, después de todo sabía cómo hacerlo…

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales: **Hasta aquí el fic… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Simplón?


	2. Extra

A capa y espada.

**Extra.**

La campanilla de la puerta dejó de sonar ya no sabía desde hacia cuanto tiempo. Gruñó suavemente antes de acurrucarse más entre las sabanas, sintiendo también el movimiento de Sherlock a su lado, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Pero el sonido era algo realmente insistente, realmente molesto. Abrió uno de sus ojos para corroborar que eran las 9:32 hs de la mañana del domingo. ¡Un maldito Domingo!.

No recordaba a qué hora Sherlock y él acabaron durmiéndose, pero por el cansancio que tenía, no creía que hubiera sido mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Quién podía ser tan inoportuno de llegar a su casa a esa hora, cuando ellos todavía estaban durmiendo?.

Inoportuno, sí… porque ahora que lo recordaba, la señora Hudson no estaba en casa, así que no había nadie más que ellos en el departamento para abrir la puerta.

Bufó, gruñó y maldijo mientras intentaba apartar a Sherlock sin despertarlo; cubrirse al menos con una de las batas que estaban olvidadas en el suelo y bajar a recibir a su inoportuna visita.

—¡Por Dios Santo, Mycroft… es domingo!. —Exclamó el doctor, viendo la sonrisa alegre del que desde el día de anterior, era su flamante cuñado. —He logrado que Sherlock durmiera más de la mitad de la noche, ¿qué quieres tú aquí? —Completó exasperado, dejándole pasar, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. John simplemente había pensado que Mycroft venia por un asunto delicado que bien podía encargarle a su hermano.

Después de todo, era la única razón por la que Sherlock permitía que su hermano pisara su departamento.

—¿Y lo ha logrado sólo con persuasión, o con un marcado esfuerzo físico…?

John parpadeó confuso, su cerebro no terminaba de despertarse, pero rápidamente fue adelantado por la voz grave de Sherlock desde la sala.

—¿Quieres que te dé los detalles más sabrosos…? —Sonrió al ver la mueca de asco fruncir los labios de su hermano.

—Pensé que estabas dormido. —John reclamó, viendo a Sherlock mucho más despierto de lo que estaba él.

—Y cómo podría hacer esa proeza cuando mí querido hermano está tocando el timbre de mi casa por más de diez minutos…

—Me oíste, tocar y aún así no fuiste a abrirme… —Ciertamente no era algo que le extrañara a Mycroft.

—Sabía que John lo haría, para qué iba a molestarme.

John bufó, antes de dirigirse a abrir el refrigerador, recordando que no tenían nada para el desayuno. Así que en resumidas palabras, le tocaba a él -¿y a quién más?-, el trabajo de vestirse y salir a hacer las compras.

—No se retire, Doctor Watson… lo que vengo a decir también le concierne.

—No sé por qué… pero siempre que me veo envuelto en algo con ustedes dos, salgo altamente perjudicado. —Sherlock sonrió, arqueando sus hombros hacia su hermano mayor, que lo miraba como si pudiera sentar al ex militar a la fuerza. —¿Y si no quiero quedarme?

—Me temo, mi buen doctor, que ya no tiene posibilidades de escape… —Mycroft subrayó su última palabra con firmeza. —Por lo que yo sé, usted ya es parte de la familia. Esto también le importará.

John volvió a bufar, sentándose en su sillón favorito frente a Sherlock; y cuidando que su bata no se abriera, puesto que no tenía nada debajo de ésta; incluso… ni siquiera era su bata, era la de Sherlock.

—¿Entonces a qué se debe lo imprevisto de tu visita, Mycroft?.

—Entiendo que ustedes tuvieron la misma e imprevista visita de nuestra Madre, ¿no es así?.

—Sí, lo es… y tú lo sabes, porque antes pasó por el club Diógenes, ella mismo lo dijo, Mycroft… Me aburres, ve al grano.

El mayor de los Holmes no evitó mostrar su molestia antes las palabras de su hermano. Hizo chasquear su lengua mientras sacaba de su portafolio el ejemplar del día anterior del diario.

—Creo que no eres el único en no poder evitar las cámaras, querido hermanito.

Sherlock frunció su entrecejo, estirándose hasta llegar a tomar lo que su hermano le ofrecía; él no tenía ningún tipo de pudor… por lo que no le importó cuando la, ya de por sí corta bata de John, dejó ver más de lo que su hermano quería ver de él.

Volvió a sonreír cuando notó como Mycroft fijaba sus ojos en algún punto de la cocina. John también se estiró, para ver lo que Sherlock tenía ya en sus manos.

Era una prensa totalmente amarillista, eso era más que obvio, Sherlock conocía a la perfección la gran mayoría de estas.

—"Escándalo en el más respetable Club de Damas de Londres."

John leyó en voz alta sin entender, pero por las sonrisas en los rostros de Mycroft y Sherlock, no tardó mucho en atar los cabos…

—No puedo creerlo…

—No dudo en que la próxima vez salga envuelta en una bandera multicolor, Sherlock…

—Es muy probable que lo haga… ¿Me lo puedo quedar? —Preguntó pasando el periódico a John, que no dejaba de leer sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos.

—Claro, yo tengo el mío… Además, vine para avisarles que la próxima semana cenaré con ella, ¿estarían dispuestos a acompañarme? Creo que eso la alegraría bastante. —Mycroft corroboró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, y se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Allí estaremos, Mycroft, claro que sí. Ahora, ¿dónde vas tú, un domingo por la mañana?.

—A extender la invitación a una cuarta persona… creo.

—Y cómo se enteró de eso… ¿Deducción?.

—Creo que más bien, simple intuición de madre. Si me disculpan, tengo que ver a Greg a las 11:00 hs. Buenos días.

John no entendió las últimas palabras de los hermanos, pero obviamente supo reconocer el nombre del Detective Inspector con total claridad.

—¿Qué dijo de Greg?.

—Nada relevante en realidad… ¿Seguimos durmiendo?.

Sherlock tomó la mano de John que estaba apoyada en el sillón, dejando apenas un rozar de sus labios, antes de pararse y caminar hacia el cuarto, dejando otra vez que la bata de John se deslizara de su cuerpo hasta terminar en el suelo.

John olvidó rápidamente acerca de lo que estaba leyendo, ante la visión de ese cuerpo hermoso, de esa espalda blanca que mostraba sin tapujos lo impulsivo que él podía llegar a ser mientras hacían el amor.

**Fin del Extra.**

**Notas Finales:** Me había quedado con las ganas de un poquito más. Así que escribí algo un poquito más cortito… Donde me di el lujo de incluir un atisbo de Mystrade.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
